


Dark Heart

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as Robin in spirit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Astra as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Batman AU, F/F, Kara and Alura as the Waynes, Lena as Lucius Fox, Lillian Luthor as the Scarecrow, Non as Alfred Pennyworth, Winn as Lucius Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Gotham City.  FBI agent Alex Danvers has just been assigned to work with the GCPD as part of a special federal taskforce tasked with eradicating crime in Gotham.  Her first order of business? Tracking down and apprehending the mysterious 'Bat Woman' that's been running around the city for the past decade.  If it were that easy...ORA General Danvers Batman AU!





	1. Welcome to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knight's Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195466) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



> Hello! Yet another General Danvers fusion AU from me (although, considering that Batman and Superman exist in the same fictional universe, does this really count as a 'fusion AU'? No, seriously I want to know).
> 
> Anyway, I'm still working on my General Danvers/Wonder Woman AU (again, does it really count as a 'fusion AU'?) but this idea grabbed hold and would not let go. But wait, you say, I just read the tags and it says that Non is Alfred? Yes, that's right, why, you ask? Well, I got tired of writing him as a bad guy and wanted to see if I could write him as a good guy for once, here's hoping. Anyway, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she knocked on the frosted glass door in front of her marked 'POLICE COMMISSIONER HANK HENSHAW'. There was a shuffling sound and the door opened

"Ah, agent Danvers, I take it?" the occupant of the room asked

"Commissioner Henshaw," Alex shook hands with him "sorry I'm late, the train got delayed" she apologized as he invited her inside

"That happens," he dismissed as he shut the door "please, have a seat, Agent" he invited

"Thank you," she smiled as she sat down "and it's just 'Alex'." she added

"Hank," Hank replied with a smirk "so," he began "I'm afraid that your superiors in Washington weren't too clear on the nature of your assignment here, aside from assisting us in apprehending criminals" he explained

"Frankly, Commissioner," she began "I'm here about your...," she frowned "pest problem" she finally finished

"Ah," Hank chuckled as he leaned back in his chair "you mean the 'bat woman'," he nodded "I'm surprised, with all the strangeness that goes on here in Gotham, I didn't really expect the feds to take notice of our little urban legend"

"Your 'urban legend' took out three of Gotham's biggest mobsters," Alex pointed out "Washington wants to know how"

"Well," Hank reached into his desk and pulled out a rather slim file "this, I'm afraid is all we have on her" he explained as he handed it to her

"This isn't much to go on" Alex sighed as she looked through all two pages of the file

"No it's not," Hank agreed "we don't know who she is, or even _what_ she is, no one's ever been close enough to get a good look at her through that mask, and the few who have are too terrified to talk about it. Most of them end up in Arkham"

"Well," Alex sighed "it's a start," she frowned and stood up, shaking his hand "I'll be in touch, thank you"

"You're welcome," Hank replied "and good luck"

"Thanks"

As she slipped out the door and into the hall, Hank sighed and leaned back into his chair

"Did you get all that?" he asked

"Always" a woman's voice replied from the shadows. Turning, Hank smirked at the figure clad in all black now standing before him, the black cape billowing slightly in the breeze from the open window

"Are we going to have a problem with her?" Hank wondered

"Possibly, possibly not," was the reply from the dark figure "leave her be for the moment"

"And if she persists?" Hank wondered "what then?"

A dark chuckle was his only answer...


	2. Beware the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the 'Bat Woman'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update to "Dark Heart", hope everybody enjoys it! Don't forget to comment :=)

******

Alex groaned at the loud rumble from the dark clouds up above, a light drizzle began to fall as soon as she looked up. Tugging the collar of her coat up, she walked a little faster, she knew that being outside in Gotham City at night was not a good idea, not even the cops liked to be out at night in the city. She mentally cursed whatever agent had arraigned this little gig for her. Fly all the way out to on the most crime-ridden cities in America, all to hunt down some nut in a costume.

Her life sucked, she decided.

She froze; she suddenly had the uncanny notion that she was being followed. Walking a little faster and keeping a tight grip on her gun, she ducked into a nearby alley and readied her gun. There was sudden sound, like a giant zipper almost. Gasping, Alex looked up just as a cloud of black fabric suddenly dropped down around her, strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and suddenly they were flying.

Alex grunted as she was suddenly dropped down onto a wet rooftop. Jerking up, Alex gapped at the image before her. The figure now standing over her was clad in some kind of lightweight body armor, but even underneath that Alex could still make out the swell of breasts (although Alex wondered if she may have actually strapped them down). Behind her fluttered a long flowing black cape, billowing slightly in the breeze.

At her waist was some kind of heavy-duty utility belt. But the most incredible part of the costume—and indeed frightening—was the mask.

The woman’s head and the upper portion of her face were covered with a dark black cowl, two pointed horn-like protrusions sat atop her head, resembling ears, leaving the lower half of her face exposed and a pair of grey-green eyes peering out at the world.

“Care to talk, Agent Danvers?” the woman asked in a husky rasp. Staggering to her feet, Alex fumbled for her gun, only to find her hand empty “looking for this?” the woman held up her gun before tossing it away with a clatter

“Who are you?” Alex demanded

“According to the press I’m ‘Batwoman’,” the woman answered “the question is, who are you, Alexandra Danvers?” she threw a file folder onto the ground, its contents spilling out onto the wet concrete, pictures and information from Alex’s FBI file “your file is full of reprimands from superiors for going against orders, your bosses in Washington think that you’re a loss canon”

“I wouldn’t be the first agent to be called ‘reckless’ by some pencil pusher” Alex spat

“Did they tell you how long your assignment in Gotham will be?” the woman asked, Alex frowned as she suddenly got a sinking feeling her gut. The woman threw another file down “private e-mails from your direct superior, Sam Lane to his immediate superior, detailing that you will be on assignment here in Gotham ‘indefinitely’,” she smirked at Alex’s scowl “go ahead, see for yourself, it’s authentic”

“Why tell me this?” Alex wondered

“Call it a goodwill gesture” the woman shrugged

Then, in the time it took Alex to blink, she was gone, leaving Alex haunted, not by the intimidating costume, but by the grief she’d seen in those grey-green eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
